A Poké In The Right Direction
by AsylumDreams
Summary: Follows a travelling trainer as he explores the word around him with his pokemon, encountering various legends and dangers along the way. Rated high as it will develop heavily as it goes along.
1. Prologue

**Prologue - The Spoon In The Road**

"Eraaarghuuuuah!"

Echoes scattered amongst the debris of the village, bouncing off of the surface of the river and mixing with the baby's wails. Lowering its head to the house, harsh sunlight gleaming dully from the rock-battered steel, worn smooth from endless tunneling, the Steelix considered the keening child; loosing a mighty roar and slamming its tail down to smash the house and boy to rubble. The earth shook and even the proud Pidgeot who had braved the raging cries took flight, scarlet plumage and ivory breasts flashing against the sun as they flew from the tremors of the impact, their harsh indignant cries stark against the sudden silence.  
The great tail of the giant iron snake trembled as it ground against an upraised spoon, held in an unshaking arm. The holder stepped forward into the street, spoon scraping against the chitinous scales as it slid and caused the tail to rise further, lifting from the rails of the crib where it had lain, spherous segments dangling just inches above the baby. The boy stared, wide-eyed and gurgling as the coarse metal retreated shivering and bouncing across the wooden beam.

Swinging its head around in anger, the Steelix locked eyes with a man standing across the river, obscured by the shadow of the forest. They stood staring as the seconds slowly stretched away until the stranger narrowed his eyes, furrowing his brow into a frown. The Steelix once more reared up, this time with a bellow of fear, before plunging itself into the ravaged ground, its tail rattling against the spoon in the unwavering grip until, with a last flick, the final bulbous segment skittered around the rim of the dark abyss and disappeared into the shadows of the earth.

Looking beyond the far boundary of the ruins, the man saw the nervous villagers in the woods; their faces overcast with fear and shadow.  
Turning and striding into the gloom he disappeared amongst the trees, the shadow cast by the spoon-grasping arm vanishing.

**16 years pass**

In Acacia Village, home to the renowned Professor Fenn, the foremost authority on pokemon habitats, and a peaceful forest town, all aspiring pokemon trainers aged 16 receive their licenses at the start of the new year.  
A gust of wind causes the leaves of the trees to rustle and twitch, saluting the rising sun and the new saga which has decided to emerge.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One - Rock Lee? Rogue T!**

Yawning hugely and pushing his spine forwards, arms above his head, Lee stepped into the lab and moved towards the sprawling mess of 16 year olds spread out across the waiting area. Dropping to the floor in front of his friend, he smiled up beneath the brim of a baseball cap pulled down low over his brown eyes.

"Happy New Year blue-eyes!" he said, punching Sam in the foot. "Been waiting long? Now I get why everyone's always peeved when I'm late."

He laughed as his friend smiled, stood and pulled him up from the floorboards. Embracing quickly, and with further exchanged greetings they lapsed into discussion over which pokemon they would prefer as Lee's eyes wondered across the room, taking in the brooding form of a tall young man in various shades of black stood leaning against the wall, eyes narrowed at the display of affection.  
Across the room, most at ease in their surroundings, a boy sat at a PC playing solitaire, with a girl leaning over him, pointing out opportunities he'd missed.  
The final pair were talking, one boy sitting calmly, another girl standing before him, arms waving dramatically as her laughter carried across to the opening door.

"Nice to see that you've all settled in together huh?" A dark-haired woman stepped into the room, followed by a taller blonde as she strode across the room. "If you'll all follow me through to the lab we can get started huh?"  
Opening the door and turning back to the room she recoiled a couple of steps in surprise at the closeness of the black clad boy.

"Ah Diego, huh? I thought I'd be seeing you here. Still eager to go I see huh?" She smiled at him as she began to turn again. "Happy birthday for tomorrow by the way huh." Diego's face hardened at this last remark, and he marched haughtily through after her, the other trainers chattering and laughing amongst themselves behind him.

"Ok now huh? If you'll form up in a line in front of the table I'll call you forward and you can each take your pokemon huh? These are all newly hatched within the last month from abandoned eggs huh, fresh from a friend of mine from Theaton Valley huh. I will be calling you forward huh in age order. So Diego, 17 tomorrow, come and take your pick huh? Though I ask you not to release them until we're outside. I can't wait to see what they are huh, not even I know yet!"

Smirking and striding to the desk, ignoring the rush of whispers at the revelation of his birthdate, he reached straight down and picked up the first ball on the left, tossing it up into the air as he retook his place in the line.  
"Thank you huh, next Robyn, if you wouldn't mind dear."

The girl from the computer stepped forward and paused before the table deliberating, before closing her eyes and dragging her arm back and forth along the line until her fingers touched and curved around a ball. Smiling happily, she swapped places with Hannah who had just had her name called.  
Next came Jo, the girl who had been waving her hands so energetically. She squatted in front of the table and stared at the balls, pointing at them in turn while muttering under her breath before grasping one and passing the professors son Will as he made his choice, preluding Sam who opted for the ball in the middle of the remaining three, Michael coming forward to claim the one on the right, leaving Lee's only choice alone on the table.

"Thank you trainers, and now if you'd follow me outside huh, we can see who you got! Lee, huh, pick yours up from the table and hurry huh?"

With various cries the pokemon emerged into the sunlight and slowly moved to meet their trainers; all except one who lay on the floor.

" 'karp 'karp! 'karp 'karp!" Panting in the heat it floundered pathetically before disappearing in a jet of red.

"Man this is such a gyp! How come I got stuck with a useless Magikarp, but momma's boy over there got a Dratini? I'm outta here!"  
Diego stormed off, vaulting the low picket fence that separated the laboratory's grounds from the rest of the village.

The gathered pokemon and trainers looked at one another uncomfortably

"Come come huh! No need to be down, let's see what we have here!" The professor's voice was comforting but she had a concerned look on her face as she watched Diego disappear into the village. There was indeed a Dratini amongst the trainers, coiled lighly around the enraptured Will's neck, his eyes shining as he stroked it timidly. Robyn was talking to a Pidgey perched on her wrist, wearing a dim smile upon her face as Sam patted the flank of a Ponyta, calming her nervous whinnying. A Meowth was rubbing against Michael's legs as a Sandshrew looked inquisitively up at Jo. The professor stood beaming at all of them happily before casting her gaze around and finding Lee holding his pokeball in his hand, and raised an eyebrow.

"Huh! Something wrong dear?" She returned his weak smile as he shook his head, and nodded encouragingly at him as he threw the pokeball into the middle of the clearing. In the midst of the light, a human figure formed, and flipped onto its hands, the silhouette doing vertical push-ups as the glare faded, revealing Lee's first pokemon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two-To Drown A Fish**

Springing into a somersault, Tyrogue stood before Lee and slowly raised its head to look at him as Lee stared nervously back and then started to giggle as Tyrogue stuck its tongue out at him before breaking into laughter as well.

The Tyrogue began to shadow-box, punching the air rapidly as the Professor started talking again. Lee squatted down next to it and held up his palms for the little pokemon to punch, flinching somewhat at the first hit, surprised at the power it contained.

"Hi there little guy, my name is-"  
He winced suddenly as the punches got harder.  
"OK, OK, sorry. So. What do you like to be called then?"

The Tyrogue froze mid-punch and appeared to consider this for a moment before running off towards the fence. Turning to look back at Lee and beckoning with a shake of its head, it leapt up onto the narrow fence and stood there waiting. Lee, impressed, mimed applauding silently and smiled as his new pokemon gave a quick bow, arm outstretched behind as Lee peered over his shoulder and saw the Professor's back and the other engrossed trainers. Walking slowly towards the fence he vaulted it and held his hand out to help the pokemon down.

Tyrogue looked from the hand to Lee's face smiling faintly, then back to the hand again, and somersaulted again through the air, bringing a foot down in a light kick on Lee's hand; landing lightly on its feet ran and running down the road, through some bushes. Lee caught up and saw him by the bank of a river breaching from a pool at the bottom of a cascading waterfall, bubbling in the midday sun, pointing with his finger at the slow moving water.

"Don't you say anything? Not even your-?" The Tyrogue shook it's head impatiently and jabbed repeatedly at the river again.  
"OK, so. What do you like to be called? Are you trying to tell me your name?" A sharp series of nods. "River? No...Water?"  
The Tyrogue shook its head again.  
"Current? Ripple?"  
Another shake, and another. Putting it's hands up before it's face, it made flowing motions with it's arm and hand before suddenly straightening it, making it lay flat. Lee looked confused and ran through more guesses.  
"Drought, mud, flats, ice, surf-".  
He stopped, cut off as the little pokemon began to dance, arms waving above its head and hips swaying from side to side.  
"It's ice? Like ice"

The Tyrogue nodded, and made falling motions with it's hands.  
"Hail, snow, snowflake, reind-"  
He stopped again, confused, as the pokemon had begun punching the air and smiling.  
"I'm sorry, your name is Snowflake!" Lee looked down bemused as the Tyrogue nodded. "I'm guessing that makes you a girl?" Another nod, another flurry of punches. "Wow. Well, hi there Snowflake. I'm Lee, and I'm guessing that we should be getting back to the others now..." He turned at the noise of scuffing footsteps and peered through the coarse branches, looking back up the road, and saw a dark figure moving towards him, feet dragging along the road and staring at something in his hand. Putting a finger to his lips he beckoned Snowflake over to his side and recalled her silently, straining his ears to catch Diego's mutterings over the wind and water.

"Useless little runt, can't even use an elemental attack. Utterly pointless. Well, hasta la vista Magi-twerp, you're going for a swim. I hope you drown too"  
So saying, he tossed the pokeball into the pool, where it struck a rock and released the Magikarp who began to flounder amongst the turbulent waters.

Lee stood up angrily, stepping through the bush, the branches snapping in his haste, and shouted towards Diego's retreating back.  
"Hey, you can't do that! He was your starter pokemon! What kind of trainer are you?"

Diego stopped, turning back in surprise.  
"Where did you spring from chicken-weed? What, are you stalking me?"  
He stepped forward raising his fist, then stopped as they both stared at the pool in shock, a writhing mass had appeared at the base of the waterfall, Magikarp's cries becoming more frantic and fearful as the Tentacool which had risen from the depths of the pool continued to strike with their tentacles.

Diego stepped back and began to laugh, causing Lee to look at him in disgust before diving into the water, causing Diego to laugh even harder as he walked away.  
"What an idiot, saving a stupid Magikarp, he's never gonna make it as a trainer."

The Tentacool, scared off by the loud splash and rippling water, fled to the open river as the Magikarp glowed golden in the sunlight. Water spraying from his spluttering mouth and roughly shaken blonde head as he surfaced, Lee, blinking his eyes clear thought he saw two Magikarp looking at him cautiously from behind the waterfall, one with brilliant blue eyes. He blinked again rapidly, staring at the single Magikarp who dipped its head slowly and turned, swimming beneath the falling curtain of water.

Shivering slightly, and cursing himself for being so foolhardy, he struck out for the nearside of the pool, the dark trees of the forest looming dauntingly above him, and began to climb up the rocky cliff. Stripping his clothes off, he hung them to dry in the high sun amongst the dense bracken, slipping his baseball cap over a conveniently broken stem and laying back on a mound of soft, springy heather, he considered his next move. He knew that to the north-west, back across the river, lay Theaton City, and down-river was a sprawling forest. His general knowledge as exhausted as he was, he slipped into unconsciousness.

Waking up with a start, he shivered again and hurriedly reached for his clothes, and checking for Snowflake's pokeball, releasing her into the fading sunlight.

"Hey there girl. Are you alright?"  
Snowflake nodded and punched the air joyously, before falling into one-handed press-ups as Lee watched on bemused.

"Nice to see that you're well rested too Snowy-"  
She paused momentarily to look up at him; smiled, and then resumed her work-out. Lee, relieved, looked around their surroundings. The waterfall flowing steadily from the cliff before them, the dark forest at their backs, and the wide, open fields stretching out across the far banks, dotted here and there with grazing Flaffy and Milktank.

Turning back to Snowflake, he found that she had disappeared. Spinning on the spot he started to call her name, but stopped when he saw her leaping up above the surrounding foliage, landing on a low tree branch.

Starting towards her, he broke into a run as she leapt forward into the forest. Crossing the ground between them he saw a Mankey hanging by its tail from the interwoven branches that made up the skyline of the forest, taunting Snowflake, throwing nuts and leaves at her before turning to flee out of range as she grew nearer.

He caught up to her as she stood in the centre of a clearing, looking dejected, the Mankey having decided to give up its game.

Running around the clearing, peering into bushes and kicking the base of trees, Snowflake joyfully looked up as an Aipom plunged down from the canopy, blocking a Scratch attack with crossed forearms.

Sliding backwards in the dirt and leaves she ducked down and spun her leg around in a sweeping motion at the Aipom's feet, which avoided the attack by leaning backwards onto it's tail and laughing merrily. Lee stepped forward, calling out to his pokemon.  
"Snowflake, use a Double-kick attack on the ground and take it out!"

Snowy looked furtively at her trainer before raising her leg and slamming it into the ground, letting the other ride up on the momentum of the impact before bringing it down again with a loud thump. The Aipom, unsteadied by the trembling ground fell to the floor and began to cough, the disturbed earth and rising dust making it difficult to move and breathe. Snowflake, seeing her chance, pounced upon the Long Tail pokemon, pinning it to the ground and bringing her hands back to deliver a barrage of punches before being sent flying by a slap from the Aipom's tail. Chattering madly, it scampered across the clearing and up the broad trunk of a tree, swinging rapidly away within the branches.

Running over to check on Snowflake Lee noticed a pokeball laying on the floor where the Aipom had been knocked down. Looking over to see Snowflake climbing to her feet he picked up the pokeball and excitedly opened it, shoulders slumping as it turned out to be empty.

Suddenly loosing a great groan he realised that he had failed to bring any kind of supplies with him, having planned to visit the village's Pokemart, which Sam's parents ran, after they had received their pokemon. Angry with himself and seeing how dejected Snowflake was at having been taken by surprise, he walked over to her slipping the pokeball into his pocket and pulling out Snowflake's, pausing when he heard the soothing babble of flowing water.

"Come on Snowy, let's go get a drink. Then, then I'll do some training with you. We need to work harder if we wanna get ourselves together."

The Tyrogue brightened up at this and they followed the sound of the water to a brook emerging from a broad lake. Surprised and grimy from his run through the forest, Sam pulled his clothes off and walked into the water, washing his body clean. Hearing a splash he looked around to find Snowflake swimming and laughed as she splashed him.  
"I didn't know you could swim Snowy. That's pretty cool. You wanna race- OWW!"

Rubbing his head Lee looked around and exclaimed in pain again as another acorn hit him in the chest. Diving out of reach beneath the clear water he saw, far below on the lakebed, a cave of some kind, with what looked like pillars and symbols carved into the rock, worn smooth over time by the gentle motion of the lake.

A tapping on the back of his neck made him spin around, face to face with Snowflake, who pointed at the tree line. Scanning the branches as his lungs ached he saw a Mankey pelting them and his belongings with leaves, acorns, berries and other detritus before, satisfied they had gone, it dropped to the ground and began to rummage through his jacket, turning the contents out onto the ground around it. Breaking the surface with a huge gasp of air, feeling the sudden intake of oxygen burning his lungs, he saw the Mankey from below as it ran up a tree wearing his cap and began to pelt him and Snowflake again, who had just resurfaced alongside him. Diving again, avoiding a Pineco which had just been tossed, he struck out for the surface, pulling the Pineco with him and settling it upon a mossy rock as he shouted at the pokemon in the trees.

"Mankey! Come down here! I challenge you to a battle! Or are you going to run away AGAIN?"  
Wading from the lake, and gathering his two pokeballs and wallet back into his pockets, checking his jeans pockets surreptitiously, with a quick glance at the still emerging Snowflake before smiling with relief and ordering a Tackle attack from her as the Mankey dropped lightly down, arms raised and swaying lightly above its head.

Leaping to the side as Snowflake leapt, Mankey slapped her in the face with his tail, angering her as memories of her earlier defeat came back. Tensing her legs she sprang at him, limbs flailing, punching him again and again as she struck him with her legs. Lee watched on in amazement as she paused in her assault, launching head first into the little Pig Monkey with a powerful Tackle attack, sending it flying backwards into the trunk of a tree. Cheering as the leaves drifted down, Lee fumbled in his pocket for the empty pokeball and threw it at the Mankey, gasping in shock as it just bounced off. Guessing he had thrown Snowflake's instead he hurried towards the pokemon as she began waving urgently.

Scooping up the pokeball and slipping it back in his jacket he knelt next to the unconscious Mankey.

"It's OK Snowflake, he's not hurt, just knocked out. The was a really crazy attack though. Was it a Rage attack?"  
He looked at Snowflake who nodded distractedly while still looking down at the unconscious Pig Monkey.

"You're really worried about him aren't you?"

Snowflake nodded again.

"Well don't worry. We'll make camp here and look after him. You wanna go fetch me some water from the lake?"

He smiled at her as she nodded again happily and moved back towards the lake. Leaning forward to pick up his hat, placing it on the Mankeys chest, he carried him towards a toppled tree and, gathering the fallen leaves into a mound, wrapped the pokemon in his jacket and laid him carefuly down. Looking up as Snowflake returned, holding a large leaf filled with water, he dipped the long sleeve of his t-shirt in and wrung it tightly out before dabbing the Mankey's forehead lightly. Looking around, he made a low circular wall with some loose rocks and lowered the leaf into it, weighing it down with more rocks as Snowflake leant forward and drank deeply. Blushing as his stomach rumbled Lee looked embarrassedly at Snowflake.

"Sorry girl, but I don't have any food. We'll have to head back home again in the morning to stock up properly. Is that OK?"

Pausing in her sit-ups, Snowflake nodded fervently before continuing. Checking Mankey once more before laying down with his back to the lake he watched Snowflake begin to do sit-ups.

"I'm sure you work too hard Snowy. You should take a break." He yawned hugely. "I'm going to sleep, I'm not sure which is yours, but the pokeballs are in my jacket if you want somewhere warm to sleep tonight"

Closing his eyes before the words were out, he soon lapsed into gentle snores.

The surface of the water rippled slightly as a dark shadow gently faded away towards the lakebed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three-All That Buzz**

Waking to the sounds of battle, Lee sat up startled, expressing the pain his muscles shared with him as they complained about their night on the cold forest soil. Looking around he saw Snowflake and Mankey fighting, the Pig Monkey wearing his hat again; the peak pulled low over one of it's eyes. Ignoring the grumbling of his body he pushed himself to his knees.

"Hey Snowy, knock it off, I thought you were worried about him!"  
The Mankey looked over and waved merrily as Snowflake shook her head and punched the air before her rapidly, pointing at Mankey, who had brought his hands up in blocking motions and taken rapid steps back.  
"'Key, 'Key, 'Key Man!"  
The Mankey waved again before moving back towards Snowflake, jabbing the air as a feint which she began to block, putting her off guard to the Karate Chop he aimed at her neck, knocking her to the ground. He offered his hand and pulled her upright before dancing around, leaping from foot to foot and cartwheeling.  
"'Key, 'key, 'key! Man Mankey 'key!"

Grasping the fallen tree's roots, Lee pulled himself to his feet and brushed the dirt from his knees, calling them both over to him.  
"It's time we were going Snowflake."  
The pokemon lowered their heads and Snowflake nodded.  
"We need to get some food, and Mankey, I'm sorry for calling you a coward."  
The Mankey shook its head and waved its hands in front of it's face, "Man 'Key, 'key man!"

"I want you to keep the hat; it probably looks better on you anyway."  
Lee offered his hand to the Mankey, who tentatively came forward and shook it before turning and taking Snowflake's. It ran to the edge of the clearing and waved at them, calling out once more and span the cap around on its head before running into the forest.

Recalling Snowflake who had begun to do stomach crunches, shading his eyes as he turned and looked at the already high sun, he turned and walked away from the lake moving into the forest, trying to find his way back home, headed upstream.

Pulling off his jacket, he tied its arms behind him around his waist and held it out before him with one hand, slowly filling it with various nuts and fruit that he thought looked edible, making his way deeper into the forest.

After a couple of hours, his jacket nearly full and himself half-fed from his taste tests, he stepped into a small clearing and decided to stop for lunch. Crouching, and lowering his scavenged supplies to the ground before untying his jacket he released Snowflake who started to eat as soon as she saw the food,

"Haha, sorry girl, I should of let you out for some earlier, but eat all you want, I've already had a bit."

She looked up at him grinning, before finishing off an apple and throwing it into the air, kicking it hard and sending it flying through the trees. There was a loud snapping noise and a Bulbasaur stumbled from the treeline. Looking up in shock Lee called it over, offering the food to it. Looking around he saw several pokemon half-hidden around the edges of the open ground.

"Feel free to come over guys. We won't bite. Well, anything that isn't the food anyway. There's plenty for everyone!"

Snowflake looked up at the Bulbasaur who had come running over, and offered it the apple she had been about to eat. Smiling back at her it took it from her with one of its vines and shot a leaf at it, slicing it in half, catching them both and eating one happily while offering the other one back to Snowflake.  
"Bulbah!"  
She clapped excitedly and took it back with a grin, pushing it into her mouth. Looking around she saw a Nidoran carefully searching through the food, using it's long pink horn to part the apples and nuts, sniffing, until it saw and dragged out a sprig of berries, munching greedily as a Sentret ate acorns, breaking the nuts with it's tail. An Exeggcute was moving through the now widespread pile, nibbling at some blackberries and a few other soft fruits.

Laughing, Lee began breaking nuts open for the Sentret and Exeggcute. Snowflake, looking around, saw an Aipom watching hungrily from a tree branch, eyes following the movements of every morsel of food.  
Picking up an apple and an acorn she ran across to the base of the tree and laid them down, smiling and waving up at the Aipom, who leapt down and gathered them up, turning and running a few steps before pausing and returning to Snowflake, offering it's tail.  
Shaking the proffered limb and laughing again, Snowflake watched the Aipom scampering into the forest, tail held high and waving madly as it ran.

Turning back to the group she faltered and began to jump up and down waving her arms in fear as she ran back towards them. A large Beedrill swooped in and attacked the Sentret, barely missing as it bent to pick up a nut. Upon realising the attack, the Scout Pokemon fled along with the Bulbasaur.

Wheeling around in the air for another attack, the Beedrill aimed its tail stinger at the Nidoran who had fallen, sent sprawling by the charging Bulbasaur. Snowflake leapt and pushed the Poison Pin pokemon aside, taking the hit herself and landing heavily. The Beedrill rose sharply into the air and plunged down towards Snowflake, all three stingers pointed towards her and struck, three feet away from her, a translucent wall with a pinkish hue. Dazed, the Beedrill buzzed sideways as the Nidoran charged, jumping into the air and striking it with a Horn Attack. Knocked to the ground, it tried to regain height, flying up into Exeggcute's Reflect attack and landing heavily again.  
Catching sight of Snowflake still unconscious on the floor it scurried across the earth towards her like some loathsome spider, its stingers churning the soil, striking deep into the ground with the strength and the speed of each systolic thrust.  
Its forearm poised to strike, the Beedrill staggered and was knocked backwards, buzzing frantically as hit after hit landed on it, the Aipom slapping hard with its tail as it clung to Beedrill's face.  
Crying out as Beedrill tail stinger slammed into its back, the Aipom brought its head back to deliver a smashing Headbutt, releasing the crumpled pokemon as it bounced off of the ground and fled, drunkenly weaving through the air.

Lee, who had been running towards Snowflake stopped as he saw her twitch and begin to stir, changing path towards the fallen Long Tail pokemon, picking it up carefully as Exeggcute and Nidoran edged closer in the gathering dusk.

Snowflake stumbled slowly up to them and pulled on Lee's jeans.  
Looking tearfully up she hung her head in shame. Looking down at the assembled pokemon, Lee smiled warmly at them all, and reached down carefully to pat Snowflake on the head.

"Thank you, all of you," he said, turning to face the other pokemon once more.  
"Thank you for helping us back there, but I think it's best if we get away quickly, 'coz from what I can remember, Beedrill hang out in swarms, and I don't wanna face more than one of those things. Plus this little guy isn't looking too good."  
He looked around at them somberly.  
"Do any of you know the way out of here?"  
"Nido!"  
The Nidoran nodded and ran towards the trees, doubling back and jerking its head in a gesture to follow.  
Reaching in to his pocket, Lee pulled out the pokeballs, but Snowflake shook her head and ran after the Nidoran. Smiling to himself, Lee ran after her then stopped, looking back over his shoulder at the Exeggcute who stood unhappily all alone in the centre of the clearing as the light faded.

Spying his jacket still laying on the floor he carefully laid down the Aipom and retied it around his waist, telling the Exeggcute to hop in as he held it out before him again, before nestling the Aipom to his chest and sprinting after the just disappearing Snowflake, Exeggcute looking happily up at him.

After about ten minutes of running uphill Lee heard a dull roaring sound behind him which soon became a shrill buzzing. Casting a fearful look over his shoulder he saw roughly two dozen Beedrill flying rapidly towards him. Panicking he sped up, pulling his jacket higher and Aipom closer to him to protect the pokemon as the ground leveled out and he shouted towards the pokemon leading him.

"Snowflake! Nidoran! They're coming! We need to hide!"

Stumbling suddenly in the clear ground he realised he had broken through the edge of the forest and was a few feet away from a high cliff. Lowering himself to his knees quickly and falling onto his back, he stopped sliding inches away from the edge of a thirty foot drop, the Exeggcute rolling out of his jacket and over his chest to the floor. Rapidly coming together and glowing briefly purple. they formed a large Reflect in the path of the oncoming Beedrill, most zooming around or above it, the less mobile crashing into it and sliding down with sickening thuds.

Lee looking around to thank the Nidoran saw him running rapidly away back into the forest.

Sighing heavily, he reached for a heavy stick from the debris on the floor and prepared himself, Snowflake at his side, awaiting the approaching Beedrill.


End file.
